D.A.S.
The D.A.S. (Dark Anarchy Society in the world release, Destroy And Satsujin(Satsujin means murder in Japanese) in the Japanese version) is a recurring villainous force from Irem's Arcade games, appearing as the main antagonists in In The Hunt, Gun Force II/Geo Storm and Undercover Cops. Air Duel In 2004 A.D. A global cataclysm struck Earth, turning the planet into a topsy-turvy, apocalyptic mess. Taking advantage of the worldwide devastation and chaos, a secret organization named D.A.S. made its presence be known and began to take over countries after countries in a methodical, prepared manner with their powerful superweapons. However, two mysterious pilots, rose up against D.A.S. and with their superb piloting skills thwarted and crushed D.A.S.' armies and superweapons along with its ambition to dominate the world. D.A.S.' grand ambition fell as soon as it rose. In The Hunt The Dark Anarchy Society once again its luck of world hegemony, this time on the ocean. It has used nuclear weapons to melt the polar ice, which resulted in a global catastrophe, with most of the world flooded. The survivors were forced to live over the highest structures that remained, but D.A.S. had already calculated the results and thus were prepared, quickly taking over the world and instituting a dictatorship. D.A.S. had a vast arsenal of marine vessels and other weaponry under their disposal, and were now creating a new superweapon. Upon learning of the creation of this weapon, a few survivors organize a resistance force, creating a submarine named Granvia, which they send to infiltrate D.A.S. territory and destroy all of their weapons. Granvia proves it's worth, as it successfully destroys D.A.S. most dangerous vessels and infiltrate their headquarters, where the recently finished DAS-03E8 "Yugusukyuure" is recently finished and ready to launch. The submarine Granvia fights and destroys Yugusukyuure, and the ensuing explosion completely destroys D.A.S. headquarters, thus putting and end to their reign of terror. Granvia's fate will change depending on if the player used any continues during the game: if any continues are used, the sub will manage to escape the explosion, otherwise it will be caught on it. If the game is beaten in two-player mode, the two players will then fight each other, and the winner ends taking over D.A.S. Gun Force II/Geo Storm Despite it's defeat, D.A.S. once again returns, intending to once again take over the world. Two soldiers, Max and Len, are sent to stop their plans, fighting against D.A.S.'s forces and infiltrating their base, where they find the organization has been experimenting with genetic mutation and also built a giant missile, probably intending to cause mass destruction again. The two soldiers destroy the mutant abominations and the robot protecting the missile, causing it to blow up and destroy D.A.S. base. Undercover Cops As the world tries to recover, street gangs start to plague the cities. In order to counter this rise on violence, the mayor of New York decides to send the City Sweepers, a trio of vigilantes, to clean up the streets. Unknown to everyone, these thugs are all working for D.A.S., now under the leadership of Dr. Crayborn. The heroes defeat their goons and enter Dr. Crayborn's personal aircraft, where the mad doctor is about to to drop a warhead over New York. After stopping him and confronting evil clones, Dr. Crayborn mutates himself into a monstrous form, but ends defeated. The City Sweepers arrest Dr. Crayborn, though it is implied that he managed to escape. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Shmup Villains Category:Organizations Category:Terrorists Category:Military Category:Successful Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Gangs Category:Imperialists Category:Genocidal